Carnival
by NotANerd133
Summary: "Warmth fills her heart when Korra leans forward and kisses her." Korrasami. Happy Valentine's Day!


_**Carnival**_

_**Korrasami**_

_**Happy Valentine's Day!**_

**A/N- Fluff.**

* * *

"You don't know how badly I needed this, Korra." Asami said, eating a piece of cotton candy while walking with her arm hooked around the Avatar's.

The work load over at Future Industries had been stressing her out for weeks. It was moments like this, just her and Korra together, that made her smile even brighter. Cerulean eyes peered up at her.

"You're welcome." Korra says, admiring the woman beside her.

She hadn't been to the annual Northern Water Tribe Festival for so long (four years to be exact) and, unbeknownst to Asami, this was actually her second time going with a date. One glance towards the raven haired beauty, because she truly was a sight to behold, and Korra's knees felt like jelly. How did someone as amazingly talented as Asami end up with a girl like her? She must have been ogling because before she had time to react, Asami caught her stare.

One word: Tease.

Because Asami Sato was the queen when teasing her girlfriend.

Instantly, her green eyes lit up and she wiggled her eyebrows in a playful manner. "Someone's gawking..." She couldn't help herself. A flustered Korra always managed to crack her up.

Korra snapped out of her reverie, pink covering her dark cheeks. She ducked her head, tucking some strands of her short brown hair behind her ear. She mumbled, thinking Asami couldn't hear her, "Just trying to figure out if you're real or if you're a dream."

The engineer next to her unhooked their arms and grabbed Korra's hand. Asami heard her. The playfulness was gone, Korra realized, and was replaced with softness on Asami's face. Asami squeezed her hand.

Korra felt herself squeeze back.

_'''_

They spend the first half of the festival having rematches with the water guns and Asami swears that Korra bended the liquid to her own advantage so she could win. Afterwards, Korra attempts to win her a stuffed bison and fails. She tries four more times, but eventually Asami stops her because, even though she wants her girlfriend to win her a prize, she doesn't like the pout face Korra makes each time she loses. Instead, Asami takes them to get some sweets and the smile on Korra's face makes her heart flutter.

Despite Asami's protests, they find themselves competing against each other for something so childish that it brings out the kids in them.

And then they dance the night away, their bodies swaying to the slow music. For a moment, she forgets the bunch of people around them and all she can see, feel and hear is _her_. Her hands are on Korra's waist, pulling her closer, and she wraps her arms around Asami's neck. Blue eyes stare intently at her and she loves what she's feeling.

Warmth fills her heart when Korra leans forward and kisses her. It's short but neither of them mind.

Because it makes them feel alive even if it's only for a few seconds.

_'''_

Some time later, because Asami thought they did almost everything they could during the festival as the sky painted itself with numerous stars, Korra drags (and by drag, she means that Korra grabbed her wrist and _yanked_ her) towards the white blanket of snow cliff. Asami tries to keep up with her, but the Avatar had to constantly pull her along as they ran to the top of the cliff.

Once they reached the top, Korra pulled them on to the ground. They laid down on their backs and gazed at the stars. Everything was so tranquil. Asami relaxed and closed her eyes.

Beside her, Korra chuckled. "Getting sleepy already?"

Asami opened her eyes and turned over on her side. Her pale hand began brushing stray hair off Korra's face. "You do know how to tire a girl out."

Korra reached up and took hold of her hand. "So you had a great night?"

Asami let go of Korra's hand and rolled on top of her. Her pale hands held Korra's wrists and she leaned down, their faces inches apart. Asami never needed her approval before kissing her, but she waited for Korra to say something. Korra just closed her eyes, trusting her girlfriend's instincts.

Once their lips connected, they kissed like there was no tomorrow. Like this was the last time they'd get to be together. After it, Asami's head was spinning. She felt arms wrap around her. She breathed in the ocean scent of Korra's hair.

Korra whispered. "I guess that's a yes, then?"

She couldn't fight the giggles that erupted from her mouth.


End file.
